Miniaturization of electronic and mechanical devices has permitted complex and sophisticated products to be realized inexpensively in compact packages. Such miniaturization has developed based primarily on advances in silicon wafer processing, either for circuit fabrication or for micro-electromechanical systems. While silicon wafer processing has continued to improve, such improvements tend to be incremental, and cannot offer significant reductions in device size. Thus, improved electrical and mechanical devices are needed targeted to reducing device size and increasing device density.